gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Four
The fourth season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced on April 9, 2012 by FOX. Source Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of Tuesdays at 8PM EST. Source It will consist of 22 episodes. Source. They will start shooting in July 2012 as stated by Lea Michele. Source It is believed that all the main characters will return but not everyone will be present for all 22 episodes. So far, only Lea Michele is confirmed for all episodes this season, but that is most likely to change. Source The season premiere will be on September 13, 2012. Source Main Cast On May 17th 2012, Ryan Murphy confirmed that the entire main cast would be coming back for the 4th Season, though, not necessarily for the entire season as they are welcome to leave when they wish. They would also be given the choice to become recurring characters. The show will be separated into two different settings (Seniors Graduated lives and McKinley High School) Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman. Source *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel. *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson. *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester. *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury. *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams. *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry. *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson. *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce. *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester. *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. Source - Fox Publicity gave them this information. *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez. *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang. *TBA as a Pretty female high school student Recurring Cast Confirmed *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July. (6 episodes) Source Source Source Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. Source 1 Source 2 *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Source *Sarah Jessica Parker as TBA. Source *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Source *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *TBA as a 16-year-old "beautiful, bitchy" blonde cheerleader. Unknown *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony. *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson. *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel. *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel. *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel. *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran. *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James. *Max Adler as David Karofsky. *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes. Other Cases *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe is filming a movie in New York, which means he won't appear on Glee for at least the first couple of episodes. Source 1Source 2 *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson would come back if he was asked. Source *The winner of the second season of The Glee Project will appear as a recurring character. However, unlike season 1, there will only be one winner as opposed to the two winners and two runners-up. Source *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez wishes to come back. Source *Adam Levine has been in discussion with Ryan Murphy hopefully for a guest spot this season. Source *''American Idol'' Season 11 runner-up Jessica Sanchez is in talks for a multi-episode arc. Source *Cheryl Cole is said to be making a cameo in Glee season 4 by Jane Lynch (Sue Sylvester). Source Confirmed Departures Cast *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes. Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan. (May return in the 2nd half of season as stated by Ian) Source 1 Source 2 Production * Marti Noxon - consulting producer/writer Source Spoilers Episode Titles *The first episode of Season Four has officially been announced to be called "The New Rachel" Source Plot *"Next year will be a renaissance. Two shows within a show," Fox boss Kevin Reilly said today at the network's upfront presentation. "We'll follow some of our graduates to the Big Apple as they try to cut it at a college for the performing arts." Even though Rachel, Finn and Kurt have graduated from McKinley, the writers have confirmed that the three will be an active part in season 4. Source *The fourth season will get back to the underdogs status for the characters. Source *This season will be very pop-culture based. Source *Ryan said: "the show next year will have less characters than we’ve ever had and I think that’s a good thing." Source *Will and Emma won't get married right away. Source. It was stated in Dance With Somebody, that their wedding was going to be around Christmas. *Will and Sue will get new enemies. Source *Will and Sue will be friends. Source *The show will be more mature. Source *Rachel and Finn's relationship will very much be setting the scene and pace for the beginning of Season 4. They're going to be a very central part of the show. Source *Rachel Berry is the only character confirmed to be in all 22 episodes, but that may change. Source *Ryan said about streamlining the storytelling in season 4: "So we have been working on that, which is very much what we did in the first season, I think if people remember we really followed three or four of them, and the other people were just flavors and ingredients that sort of complemented those stories. So we’re kind of getting back to that which I like." Source *Finn may head to Army boot camp. Source *Kurt does go to NYC, but not to NYADA. Source *SJP's character may give Rachel a makeover. Source *During the Britney Spears Tribute, there will be a stage catastrophe. Source *Brad said that Santana would go to the University of Louisville at first, but "might be" in New York later. Source *Sue will already have had her baby when Season 4 starts. Source 1. *Kurt will still be in Lima when the season begins and will try and repopulate the New Directions with Will Source. *Coach Roz and Sue will team up to take down Principal Figgins Source. *Rachel will be getting a new roommate and new friends in New York. Source 1 Source 2 *Rachel will be wearing a leotard for dance class within the first five scenes of the show. Source New Characters *Sarah Jessica Parker has signed on for a guest appearance as Kurt's "manager of sorts". Source. Her character will be running Vogue.com, and her character will be kookier than any other character she has portrayed before Glee. She's introduced in a frazzled, eccentric, hilarious way. Kurt might be her new intern! Source *Kate Hudson has signed for 6 episodes as Rachel's dance instructor at NYADA. Source Source She will be in the season premiere. Source Her character's name will be Cassandra July "and she's gonna be able to sing and dance." Source *There will be three new regular characters, including **A female high school student Source *A new recurring character is a 16-year-old "beautiful, bitchy" blonde cheerleader with great dance moves, to fill the void left by Quinn. Source *Glee producers' are casting a new McKinley hunk Source. *Dean Geyer has been cast as the role as Brody Weston, an upperclassman at NYADA who will take an interest in Rachel. Source *Jacob Artist has been cast as Jake Puckerman, Puck's younger half-brother. Source Music *They are doing a second Britney Spears tribute, which will include 8 of her songs. Brad confirmed at Comic Con that it will feature a lot of Heather like the previous Britney Spears tribute episode did. Source *Lea Michele (Rachel) has Tweeted that she will be singing in the first two episodes. Source *Lea will sing Barbra Streisand in the first episode. Source *There will be another tribute episode that will span across two episodes. It is possibly an all male group tribute, like The Beatles, a longtime wanted tribute. Source Source *Jenna revealed she is singing in the first episode. Source *Heather was in the studio for her first session for the new season. Source *Lea has asked Ryan Murphy for some more Celine Dion songs Source Production *The New York sets are being built where they usually film so the cast can continue working together. Source They are looking into shooting in NYC too. Source *Shooting for Season 4 starts early July 2012. Source Source *The timeslot for the show will change. It will air Thursdays at 9 PM (one hour later than season three). Source 1 Source 2 *After Transmission of Episode 4 on October 4th, The show will go on a four-week hiatus from October 11 to November 1 for the Vice Presidential Debate and baseball playoffs and World Series. If the seventh game of the World Series is not necessary, the episode airing on November 1 will most likely be a repeat. Source *Matthew Hodgson has confirmed on Twitter that he will be returning to write for Season 4 as planning work has already started on Season 4. Source *Long-time casting associate Alex Newman will be promoted to full-time casting director alongside Robert J. Ulrich, Eric Dawson and Carol Kritzer. Source * On June 20, 2012, Matthew Hodgson tweeted that work has begun on the first script. Source * As of July 1st, 2012, filming starts in 3 weeks. Source * They start recording the week of July 22, 2012. Source * On July 17th 2012, Lea twitted that she had had a costume fitting and had received the scripts for Episodes 1 & 2. Source 1 Source 2 * Former '''"House" '''Writer & Executive Producer, Russel Friend, will be replacing Marti Noxon as Consulting Producer (and most likely Writer).Source * Filming on both The New Rachel and the Season begins on Wednesday 25th July. Source * The promo shoot for Season 4 has been done Source Videos Category:Season Four Episodes